Inesperadamente, Yukinoshita Haruno ofrece su ayuda
by mt-qqq
Summary: Yukino llega feliz al departamento y Haruno, quién ya llevaba viviendo con ella unos días, planea descubrir por qué.


_**AN: Hola, en verdad no tengo mucho que añadir. Este es mi primer fanfic, es un oneshot sobre una conversación entre las hermanas Yukinoshita. Esta toma lugar en los eventos del volumen 14, así que si no están al tanto mejor ahórrense los spoilers. Preferí no usar los honoríficos japoneses porque se me hacían un poco raro, es por eso que Yukino se refiere a su hermana como 'Haruno' y viceversa. En fin, los dejo con la lectura, saludos.**_

* * *

Eran las ocho de la mañana de un día viernes. El día se veía prometedor gracias al hermoso sol de primavera, el cual se asomaba por sobre las colinas que se veían a la lejanía.

Los rayos solares iluminaban y daban calidez al frío y oscuro departamento de mi hermana. Así es, por órdenes de nuestra madre me he venido a vivir con ella.

_No pero, en serio, ¿Cómo pudo vivir en este lugar tan lúgubre ella sola durante tanto tiempo? Me das miedo, Yukino ¿No crees que eres incluso más fría que yo?_

Mientras pensaba en estas cosas, me estaba dirigiendo hacia la cocina para poder preparar algo para desayunar.

_Hmm, así que aún no se levanta, qué raro. Usualmente es ella la que se despierta primero. ¿Te molestaría despertarte y hacerme un desayuno, pequeña esclava menor?_

Me dirigí hacia el refrigerador y eché un vistazo de qué contenía. Decidí tomar unos huevos y una caja de jugo de naranja. Luego comencé a freír los huevos y a servirme un vaso de jugo. Créanme, sé cocinar, es sólo que ahora me siento demasiado exhausta como para cocinar algo mejor. Por favor, créanme.

En tanto se freían los huevos en la sartén, una puerta a mi izquierda comenzó a chillar. Parecía ser que finalmente se había despertado.

"¡Buenos días, hermanita!" Grité, pero no obtuve respuesta. Tan fría como siempre, ¿Por qué no muestras un poco más de cariño hacia tu hermana mayor?

Parece que se dirigió al baño. Así es, debes cepillar tus dientes y lavarte la cara si quieres verte tan hermosa como yo. Aunque gracias a nuestros genes ya tienes algo de mi belleza, así que no es tan necesario.

Comencé a servirme mis perfectos huevos revueltos con un poco de pan y un vaso de jugo. En eso, Yukino finalmente entró en mi línea de visión.

"Buenos días, hermana." Dijo, con un tono bastante cansado, pero feliz al mismo tiempo. Huh, parece ser que anoche no pudo dormir ¿Quizás fue por la emoción?

"Te saludé antes y no me respondiste, ¿No crees que es un poco irrespetuoso de tu parte?" Le reprimí, sonando totalmente seria, pero en realidad no me importaba tanto, sólo estaba jugando con ella.

"O-Oh, mis disculpas, estaba un poco distraída, eso es todo..." Susurró, y sus mejillas se comenzaron a sonrojar un poco.

_¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermanita? ¿Dónde está la frívola hermana menor que tanto quiero y que tanto me odia?_

Pensé, pero cuando comencé a recordar los eventos del día de ayer, todo tenía sentido. Ohh, ya veo, ¿Así que pasó eso? Qué divertido.

Al ver la oportunidad de molestarla, una sonrisa juguetona se formó en mi rostro "Ehh, ¿No crees que Hikigaya estaba sonando demasiado serio ayer? Quiero decir, dijo que tomaría responsabilidad hasta el final, ¿Sabes? Incluso madre quedó perpleja."

"¿Quizás se refería a ti? Después de todo, pasó por tanto problema sólo para poder hablar contigo. Quiero decir, no hay que tener un título de psicología para darse cuenta. Quizás hasta madre también se dio cuenta de ello." Añadí, mientras Yukino miraba hacia abajo y cada vez se sonrojaba más.

_No puedo, de verdad no puedo. ¿Qué es esto? Está siendo demasiado linda. No me digas, ¿Acaso Hikigaya finalmente lo hizo? ¿O quizás fue mi hermanita la que tomó la delantera?_

Al escuchar que madre también vio a través de las intenciones de Hikigaya, mi hermanita se puso nerviosa. "¿M-Madre también se dio cuenta? Dios, que vergüenza. De verdad no puedo creer que ese hombre sea tan estúpido." Sonrió, quizás para calmar su nerviosismo, o quizás porque acababa de insultarlo a él. Después de todo, ella se divierte un montón cuando lo hace.

Exploté de la risa, de verdad no aguantaba más, son demasiado tiernos después de todo, e inocentes también. "Ehh, ¿Así que no vas a negar que lo hizo por ti? Qué lindos. Se hacen los difíciles, pero en realidad son bastante tiernos y normales, ¿No crees?"

Yukino parecía molesta, ya que su rostro hizo un giro en 180° al ver sus ojos completamente muertos. ¡Allí está! ¡Esa es mi hermanita!

_Parece como si me fuera a matar, qué miedo. Yukino, soy tu hermana, ¿Podrías no intentar matarme por favor? Creo que ya no podré dormir tan tranquila como antes._

"Haruno, agradecería que no metas tus narices donde no te incumbe. Sólo traes problemas." Dijo con un tono totalmente serio.

"Ehh, vamos, cuéntame qué ocurrió después. No puedes dejarme así como así, después de todo, Hikigaya se veía bastante decidido. Además, desde que llegaste ayer al departamento no has dejado de tener esa sonrisita en tu rostro. Vamos ¡Quiero saber!" Declaré, a lo que Yukino suspiró.

"Honestamente, no se puede tratar contigo." Luego de decir esto, procedió a ignorarme mientras se sirvió un poco del desayuno que preparé. Así es, fui considerada contigo, deberías agradecerme o, al menos, no ignorar mi existencia.

Se dirigió hacia la sala de estar y se sentó frente a su laptop, la cual estaba cerrada. Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? No puedo sacarle información.

Eso es algo que cualquier persona diría, pero yo no.

Me apresuré en terminar con mi desayuno y me dirigí hacia el living en el que estaba ella. Tomé el control del televisor y lo prendí. Yukino parecía estar concentrada en su smartphone mientras comía.

_¿Tan temprano mensajéandote con él? ¿Por qué no se apresuran en casarse mejor?_

Pensé internamente, mientras me reía. Si bien ella estaba reacia a contarme, podía imaginarme perfectamente lo que ocurrió. Después de todo, nunca había visto a Hikigaya con esa actitud, ni con esa mirada. Parecía ser como si hubiera alcanzado un nuevo nivel de inteligencia humana, como si acabara de trascender.

Además, su animosa forma de ser desde ayer no la ayudaba en nada a ocultar el hecho. Estoy segura que se muere por contarle a alguien, pero le cuesta admitirlo. Qué tierna eres, Yukino, pero, ¡No te preocupes, tu hermana está aquí para ayudarte!

"Y, cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue?" Pregunté, a lo que ella hizo un simple "¿Hmm?" Sin siquiera mirarme.

"¿Fuiste tú, o fue él? ¿Fue él, verdad? Sí, tiene que ser él, al fin y al cabo, tú no te atreverías por nada en el mundo." Dije mientras tenía una irónica sonrisa en mi rostro. Parece ser que logré molestarla, porque comenzó a fruncir el ceño al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba la frente.

"No es bueno difamar a las personas, Haruno. Mucho menos si esa persona es tu hermana menor."

"Oh, vamos, sólo te estoy provocando. Anda, cuéntame, no seas tímida, sé que te mueres por decirle a alguien."

Yukino bajó la mirada, y como si estuviera debatiendo en su mente si debía contarme o no, se puso en silencio. Luego de un tiempo, suspiró y me miró.

"Fue él."

La sala quedó en completo silencio por unos segundos. No esperaba que de verdad me fuera a contar. Luego de diez segundos en silencio, estallé de la risa.

"Así que fue él, ¿Viste? Lo sabía, eres demasiado testaruda como para haber sido tú." Yukino puso mala cara, y me dio la espalda.

"Bueno, no te contaré más entonces, como siempre, no se puede confiar en ti."

"A-Ah, no, no, no, espera. Está bien, prometo no reírme. Continúa, continúa. Cuéntame, ¿Fue después de la reunión?" Tras calmar mis lágrimas por mis enormes carcajadas, la miré con una sonrisa gentil. Tenía escrito en todo su rostro "Me arrepiento de haberle contado".

"E-Em... Luego de la reunión, me dirigí a casa. Fue allí donde Hikigaya se acercó a mí. Parece ser que también salió tarde del colegio." Estaba completamente sonrojada, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro como si estuviera reviviendo todo lo que pasó ayer. Al verla tan feliz, no puede evitar sentirme animada por ella, ya que era la primera vez que le tocó pasar por algo así.

"Luego caminamos por la carretera nacional, y cuando íbamos a cruzar hacia el otro lado, dejó su bicicleta a un lado y me detuvo al agarrar mi brazo." No puedo creerlo, Hikigaya, sí que evolucionaste, ¿Eh? ¿Qué bicho se te metió? Yukino continuó. "Me dijo que hizo todo esto por mí, dijo que sentía que si no hacía algo ahora, me perdería para siempre, y que no lo soportaba." Yukino estaba mas sonrojada que nunca, incluso más que antes. Tenía una cálida sonrisa y estaba acariciando lentamente su vaso con jugo, como si estuviera recordando historias de su infancia.

Al verla así me quedé impresionada, mi hermana, quién parecía ser un bicho raro que le gustaba leer y que odiaba a todo aquél que no era tan hábil como ella, estaba ahora completamente enamorada. Deberías darle las gracias a Shizuka, ¿Sabes? Fue ella quién te metió en ese salón con otro de tu especie.

"Y bueno, luego de eso comenzó a hablar sinsentidos. No entendía una palabra de lo que decía ese hombre. En serio, ¿Qué tan tonto puede ser como para decir esas cosas en frente de madre? ¿Acaso no pensó en las consecuencias? ¿En cómo me invadiría la vergüenza? No tiene un mínimo sentido de empatía, eso seguro. Pero bueno, es de esperarse, después de todo esos ojos podridos que tiene le corrompen todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su cerebro." Yukino comenzó a hablar rápidamente, como desahogándose. Dios, quiero reírme, pero no puedo, debo respetarla al menos esta vez. "Pero, aun así, me..."

"¿Me...?" Pregunté. Yukino estaba cubriendo su rostro con su cabello.

_Ah, espera, no lo va a decir, ¿O sí? No lo dirás, ¿Verdad?_

"Me... gusta." Hundió su cabeza en el sofá luego de escupir aquellas palabras. No te preocupes, haría lo mismo. Todo está bien, no vas a morir, tranquila.

El silencio inundó la sala de estar, yo estaba totalmente perpleja.

_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cómo puedes llamarlo tonto y después decir una cosa como esa? ¿No crees que estás siendo igual de torpe que él?_

Exploté de la risa, no puedo aguantarlo. Sé que en estos treinta minutos me he reído demasiado de ella, pero honestamente no puedo. No la soporto, está siendo demasiado tierna. Así que el amor puede cambiar incluso a alguien como Yukinoshita Yukino... Qué emocionante.

"¡Aaaaah! ¡Haruno, detente, no te rías! Creo que me voy a matar." Exclamó Yukino, sin poder aguantar la vergüenza. Te lo advertí, no tenías que decírmelo. Podía darme cuenta por mí misma.

"Honestamente, ¿Cuán tonta puedes ser?" Dije, mientras trataba de detener mi risa. Luego, continué. "Pero, no deberías avergonzarte de esos sentimientos, estoy segura que él comparte los mismos, o sino no iría por tanto problema para tenerte cerca, ¿Sabes? En fin, me alegra que puedas confiar en alguien después de tanto tiempo, ya venía siendo hora."

"¿Debo recordarte que fuiste tú la que me dejo traumatizada? Con todas tus bromas de cuando era niña."

"¿Eh? ¿Yo?" Dije, mientras me apuntaba con mi dedo. ¿Yo? ¿En serio? Pero sí sólo jugaba con ella.

"Espera, ¿Ni siquiera lo sabías? Eres increíble, puede estés incluso más podrida que Hikigaya." Dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

"Hahha... Bueno, pero mira el lado bueno, gracias a ello ahora tienes a Hikigaya a tu lado, ¿Verdad?"

"¿E-Eh? Bueno... más o menos..." La miré perpleja. ¿Más o menos? ¿A qué se refiere?

"¿Cómo que 'Más o menos'? ¿Acaso no te dijo las palabras?" Hablé con un tono como si fuera una detective en un caso de importancia nacional. Era de mi hermanita menor de quién estábamos hablando, después de todo. Así que era natural que este asunto fuera de importancia nacional.

"H-Hm... Dijo que me daría su vida, y su tiempo, y sus sentim-" Hizo una pausa, como dándose cuenta de lo vergonzoso que era todo lo que decía. Luego, continuó "Pero no, no lo dijo explícitamente."

"¿Ehh? Es un tonto, tiene que ser un tonto ¿Verdad?"

Yukino asintió. "Ciertamente. Tengo la sensación de que no hay nadie más en el planeta que sea capaz de decir cosas como esas antes de decir 'Te amo'"

"Es un idiota, pero tú no eres nada diferente." Yukino me miró perpleja. Al ver que tenía su atención, continué. "Escucha con atención, es ahora cuando debes tomar la iniciativa. A los hombres le gustan las mujeres tímidas hasta cierto punto ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?"

"¿Tomar la iniciativa...?"

"Así es, hermanita, permíteme ayudarte con esto... Deja que tu hermana mayor se encargue de todo."

"Haruno..." Me miró asombrada, estaba totalmente boquiabierta. ¿Tan sorprendente es que quiera ayudarla? No puedo simplemente hacer a un lado la vista luego de hacer que me contara todo.

Además, las cosas habían cambiado a cómo eran antes. Sin duda convivir por un tiempo en un mismo departamento nos ha ayudado a relajar las cosas entre nosotras. Aunque siempre la molestaba y le decía cosas duras, siempre me preocupé por ella. Es sólo que ella también no ayuda mucho a esta extraña relación entre nosotras. Somos hermanas, pero no actuamos como tal. Nuestra familia siempre ha sido muy tensa, después de todo. Pero, aun así, siempre me preocupé de ella a mi propia manera. Es por eso que, ahora que se me presentó la oportunidad, la ayudaré, sin importar lo inesperado que sea.


End file.
